


dalam semesta

by NairelRaslain



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Semesta dihancurkan; semesta dicipta ulang.#MBFFB2017 [Mimpi - 2]





	dalam semesta

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Boboiboy_ merupakan properti sah milik Monsta.  
>  ** _#MBFFB2017 [Mimpi – 2]_**  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

Satu kali dalam seminggu (kadang hari Rabu muram setelah hujan atau kadang hari Sabtu gelap dengan langit bertabur bintang), Boboiboy bertemu dengan orang itu. Biasanya kebetulan bertemu di jalan seusai pulang sekolah, tapi lebih sering bertemu ketika Boboiboy sedang berjalan santai dengan dalih tidak bisa tidur dan terkena insomnia dadakan.

Satu kali dalam seminggu, dalam jadwal tanpa sengaja ketika mereka bertemu, yang ada hanyalah obrolan singkat mengenai hari yang baru saja dilewati. Kadang Boboiboy bertanya-tanya mengapa bocah itu menyukai gugusan bintang di langit malam yang gelap dan kadang Boboiboy mendapatkan pertanyaan mengapa dia menyukai galaksi.

Lalu mereka tertawa, tertawa, dan kemudian tertawa karena pada akhirnya toh mau itu bintang ataupun galaksi, mereka sama-sama menyukai semesta. Dan lalu, lalu, mereka akan berbaring di atas rerumputan untuk menatap segugusan bintang dan kalau bertemu saat siang hari, mereka akan menatap tanah lapang tempat anak-anak berebut bola sepak.

Suatu hari, dalam seminggu muram bekas hujan di bulan September, bocah itu membuka suara, merampas gugusan bintang di langit malam sampai sehabisnya, seakan dengan suara itu, suara yang sama, satu galaksi telah berhasil diledakkan,

_“Apa yang akan kaulakukan andai saja aku menghancurkan semestamu, Boboiboy?”_

**.**

**.**

Boboiboy terbangun dalam posisi tidak nyaman; lehernya pegal luar biasa dan punggungnya membungkuk terlalu dalam. Oh, dia tertidur saat mengerjakan tugas, rupanya. Jam dalam kamarnya berdetak-detak, memecahkan dini hari hening seakan mengentak-entak masuk ke dalam jantung. Boboiboy bangkit, menyambar jaket tebal dan syal merah pupus dari balik pintu dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

Jalan kota sepi. Meski kota tempat ia tinggal dijuluki sebagai kota yang tidak pernah tidur, tapi jam dua dini hari mungkin waktu yang tidak cukup bagus untuk bepergian, jadi hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dalam interval yang tidak pasti.

Boboiboy menatap gugusan bintang di langit biru gelap yang nyaris hitam, lalu kembali menatap ke arah jalanan, dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang berdiri di tepian jembatan. Bukan tempat biasa yang digunakan untuk bertemu dalam minggu-minggu yang telah berlalu, bukan pada hari biasa untuk bertemu (sekarang hari Kamis, omong-omong), dan bukan suasana biasa ketika mereka bertemu.

“Bagaimana?”

Boboiboy langsung diterjang pertanyaan singkat begitu kaki kanannya berjarak tidak lebih dari sejengkal dari bocah itu. Langsung saja Boboiboy meloloskan napas singkat, segera tahu ke arah mana percakapan itu digiring. “Aku tidak akan mencegahmu,” jawabnya sembari menyesal telah mencoba memegang besi pembatas jembatan yang dingin beku di tangannya. “Hancurkan saja. Aku bisa melakukan yang lainnya.”

Lalu kepala itu bergerak, menatap Boboiboy lewat sudut matanya yang terbentuk tajam, “Apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau begitu, Boboiboy?”

Boboiboy menarik bibir, kemudian membiarkan tangannya menyusuri lengan atas bocah di sampingnya, terus merambat naik sampai tulang belikat bocah itu. “Menciptakan semesta yang baru, Fang.”

**.**

**.**

Satu kali dalam seminggu, keduanya akan bertemu. Malam itu, hari Kamis yang berjalan begitu panjang, Boboiboy menemukan punggung Fang tepat ketika pintu depan rumahnya baru saja membuka. Boboiboy menarik senyum, lalu keduanya menyusuri jalanan kota yang jatuh tertidur (atau bahkan mati, entahlah).

“Seleramu tidak buruk,” ucap Fang tiba-tiba, “cukup bagus, aku menyukainya.”

Boboiboy meringis, “Aku menunggu pujianmu secara penuh, sebenarnya.”

Lalu Fang tertawa dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan (yah, Fang tidak membosankan, hanya saja dia selalu menarik bibir, mencipta senyum, dan melemparkan pandangan dengan cara seakan tengah mencibir rendah), “Siapa yang akan memujimu—atau bahkan aku, memangnya? Yang kita lakukan adalah menciptakan kehancuran.”

“Itu kau, jangan libatkan aku,” sambar Boboiboy cepat. “Kau yang menghancurkan dan aku yang mencipta ulang.”

“Baiklah, baiklah.” Fang mengembuskan napas dengan keras (atau mungkin terdengar keras karena tidak ada suara lain yang tercipta di sekitar mereka). “Apa pun itu, tujuan kita sama. Membuat semesta hanya milik kita berdua, benar?”

Boboiboy menarik bibirnya, lalu menengadahkan kepala. “Benar,” balasnya kemudian.

Satu kali dalam seminggu, keduanya akan bertemu. Lalu suatu hari dalam seminggu, pernyataan itu dipatahkan begitu saja. Semesta dihancurkan; semesta dicipta ulang. Semesta yang hanya milik mereka; semesta yang memiliki langit biru gelap kehitaman dengan gugusan bintang dan galaksi-galaksi yang bekerja sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh aku cukup yakin bakal ada pertanyaan, “ _Hah, kamu nulis apaan, sih? Aku enggak ngerti_.” setelah selesai baca entriku buat minggu ini. yah kujelasin aja deh. jadi sebenernya ini mengacu pada subtema minggu ini, yaitu mimpi. dan artian mimpi yang kuambil adalah harapan.
> 
>  _hubungannya?_ nah, harapan di sini yang menuntun satu karakter menghancurkan dan satu karakter lainnya menciptakan kembali demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan; semesta yang hanya ada mereka, semesta yang hanya milik mereka. semesta di sini artinya opsional sih sebenernya. ~~(bilangnya gitu, tapi genre supernatural. /serah)~~ begitu saja.  
>  **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
